The Race for Vengeance
by Dawn Ketchum
Summary: What's the story about? Read and find out! Mwahahahahaha! Contains Pearlshipping and Oldrivalshipping.
1. The Accident

**The Race for Vengeance DISLCAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Ash couldn't believe what happened. Just yesterday, he and his beautiful wife were going on their honeymoon. But then….no. He forced himself not to think about it, but his brain wouldn't listen. What happened was…

 _Pallet Town, Last Night_

"Oh, Ash! Thank you so much for showing me Pallet Town. It was so much fun!" Dawn said.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Ketchum." I told my wife, causing her to blush.

I led her to a beautiful garden. I knew she'd like it because she loved nature.

"Woah. Ash, this is…this is….just….wow!" She said, completely in awe.

"I know."

"Ash, thanks so much for showing me your hometown! I would show you Twinleaf Town, but one, you already saw it, and two, our honeymoon is in Kanto, not Sinnoh."

Ash wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife, unaware that someone was approaching them. They appeared suddenly, through thin air. There were three of them. They all had white hair, wore a black bodysuit, and a black veil thing that covered their forehead and mouth. Dawn was the first to notice them.

"Hello." She said, trying to act friendly.

"…Magnezone. Now" They simply replied by letting out three Magnezones.

"Magnezone, use Electric Terrain." The three people said. Instantly, the garden was shrouded in yellow mist. However, Ash and Dawn were paralyzed. The Electric Terrain of three Magnezone made this move work better.

"What do you want from us?" Ash said, struggling since it was hard to speak.

"We need the girl. She is our key for vengeance. Magnezone, surround the girl."

"NO!"

"Use Zap Cannon repeatedly."

Ash tried to move, but it was hard considering the fact that he was paralyzed. Dawn's screams were unbearable to hear, and finally, The Magnezone backed off. They went back to their poke ball, and the people disappeared. The paralyzation wore off, causing Ash to fall on his face. He rushed immediately to Dawn, who lay motionless on the floor.

"Dawn!" He cried. "Speak to me! Please!" Her eyes fluttered open.

"A-A-Ash….t-this isn't your fault….i-it's mine…I-"

"Shh" He said, stroking her hair. "Don't say that. This isn't your fault, either. It's those stupid people's fault! I'll get my vengeance!"

"Ash. No. It's my fault. You couldn't have prevented this. Just know, that I love you." She stayed completely still after that.

"NOOOO!" He bellowed. Dawn, his beautiful, innocent wife….those people were going to pay. How could he tell his mom about Dawn? Or Johanna? God, Johanna…she made him promise that he'd take good care of Dawn. He couldn't even save her from those people. He needed advice. Suddenly, his Xtransceiver rang.

"Hey, Ashy Boy! What's up?" It was Gary Oak, the new Pokemon Professor of Kanto, and Ash's friend. Right now, Ash wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Why is Dawn lying on your lap? And why do you look so mad?" He asked.

"Can you stop asking questions!?" Ash snapped. He sighed, and told Gary what happened to Dawn, and why he couldn't tell Johanna.

"So now what should I do?" He asked. Gary thought for a moment.

"Oh! Sinnoh! You need Dialga and Palkia. Listen! If you have Dialga and Palkia, they can let you go back in time! Then, you can go back to before you got attacked, and save Dawn! Happily Ever After! Besides, I think your attackers are the Shadow Triad. I mean, white hair, black bodysuit, and a black veil that covers the forehead and mouth? That's what the Shadow Triad wears."

The Shadow Triad….then they'd be in Unova. No wonder they appeared so easily! Soon, Ash would have his vengeance.

"Okay, first, fly to Saffron City."

Ash thought he heard Gary wrong. "Saffron City? I'm pretty sure that Dialga and Palkia are in Sinnoh, not Kanto." 

"Obviously, Ashy Boy. Just you need to catch them, and to do that, you need a Master Ball. Those are only in Silph Co. and Kalos' Poke Ball Factory, but I think Saffron City is closer. And, since I'm Kanto's Pokemon Professor and you're the Pokemon Master, we should get two master balls for free. Oh yeah, I'm in Indigo Plateau, so I might arrive a bit after you. Take your time, Ashy Boy!" And Gary hung up.

Since it was going to take him a long time to come, Ash thought he'd first bury Dawn in the Twinleaf Cemetery. He flew there on Charizard, and when he reached the graveyard, he started to tear up a bit. He found a spot next to two of Dawn's older friends, and buried her in there.

R.I.P

Dawn Berlitz Ketchum

Age 19

When he engraved '19' in the tombstone, he started getting more mad at the Shadow Triad. _This isn't fair._ He thought. _She was too young to die. Well, Dialga and Palkia will help me save her_. He covered her grave in beautiful Morning Glories. 'I'll come back for you, Mrs. Ketchum. You just wait." He flew to Saffron City on Charizard, trying to hold back his tears on the cruel injustice Dawn had suffered.

 **Chapter One is over! Chapter Two will be published sometime this week. I know I said I had Writer's Block, but then I woke up and got this idea. And, people who've read my other story, Kalos new Dawn!, I think it would've been strange and weird if I made Ash and Dawn marry, and then killed her. But don't worry, I'll update that story soon. (Hopefully) Please R &R**


	2. So you want a Master Ball

**Hey, guys! This is a new chapter to the new story, The Race for Vengeance. Obviously, in this story Ash and Gary are going to try to get the Master Ball from Silph Co. But, is it really that easy….?**

"Charizard, return." Ash just flew from Twinleaf Cemetery to the entrance of Silph Co. in Saffron City. A couple minutes later, Gary arrived.

"So, Ashy Boy. Let's hurry and get our Master Balls before it closes."

"Good thinking." Gary frowned. He noticed ever since he called on the Xtransceiver, Ash's voice sounded more sullen and depressed. You really couldn't blame him, since he just lost Dawn. But, did he really want to grieve over her for all his life?

The two entered the building, and took the elevator to reach the company president's room.

"Hm? Oh, Mr. Pokemon Master and Mr. Pokemon Professor. Good to see you two here. What may I do for you?" He asked.

"We need two Master Balls." Gary replied.

"Two Master Balls?" The president heartily laughed. "Oh, I know you two are famous and powerful, but so am I! You see, there's a pokemon that runs around the city. It's an Abra, and I'm rather fond of Abras…"

"So you want us to catch it." Ash said.

"Yes. Considering you guys are Pokemon Masters and Professors, it'll be easy for you!" The president answered.

"Fine. But when we give you Abra, you _will_ give us the Master Balls." Ash replied.

Gary and Ash headed out of the building.

"So, Ash, do you have any idea where we might find a wild Abra?"

"Gary, we should obviously check the Pokemon Fan Club. Those people should know."

"Completely off-topic, but you're going through so much just to bring back Dawn." Gary said.

"Wouldn't you do the same if Leaf died?" Gary and Leaf had married a bit before Ash and Dawn.

"Hey, how is Leaf? You haven't told her about what happened to Dawn, right?"

"She doesn't know. Y'see, Leaf's in a delicate state. She and I, uh, we're kind of…um, expecting-"

"Congratulations! You guys are twenty years old and you're already going to be parents! I'm pretty sure you'll have another kid in a couple months."  
"Shut up, Ashy Boy." The two had reached the Pokemon Fan Club. The owner said he saw an Abra running around Sabrina's gym.

"If this president wants Abra so much, how come he won't catch it himself?" Ash muttered upon hearing where Abra was. Gary saw it, and he ran towards it. After a couple of seconds, he finally spoke.

"Ashy Boy! I caught it! Now let's get our Master Balls." The two headed back to Silph Co. The president was packing up to go home when they arrived.

"Abra, come out." "Abra, Abra!"

"Ah, you two have caught my Abra! Congratulations, here are your Master Balls." The owner handed Ash two Master Balls.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem."

The two stayed overnight at the Pokemon Center. Ash was having a hard time falling asleep. He had no idea where he could find Dialga and Palkia. He eventually fell asleep, but he had a terrible nightmare; the night Dawn died. The image of the Magnezones attacking her was frozen in his mind. He kept thinking he could have saved her, but then he was reminded of Dawn's last words. _It's not_ _your fault, it's mine._

 **Please R &R. The next chapter is probably about catching the Creation Trio. Do you guys think I should bring Dawn back to life in the same chapter where Dialga and Palkia are caught? Or should that be in two separate chapters? Please let me know via review. Thx**


	3. Rebirth

**Attention: This is the last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Thanks to: Pearlshipper4evar for reviewing.**

Ash and Gary woke up, and summoned their flying-type Pokemon. They knew that Dialga and Palkia could be found on Spear Pillar, the highest point on Mt. Coronet. A couple hours later, they reached their.

"Pidgeot/Charizard return." The two trainers said. Dialga and Palkia were sleeping, which made it easier for Ash to catch them. He tossed the Master Balls at them, and they were instantly captured.

"Hard to believe you just caught Dialga and Palkia without even trying!" Gary commented.

"Thank you, Master Balls." Ash added.

"Dialga, Palkia, come on out!" The two legendaries appeared.

 _Why have you captured us?_ Dialga spoke in his mind _. We know you have_ no _intentions of using us to defeat the Sinnoh League._

 _I came because I need you and Palkia to reverse time to the night Dawn died. I need to save her, but you two, the Legendary Pokemon of Time and Space, are the only ones capable of helping me._ Ash thought.

 _We will help you._ Palkia spoke in his mind. _We just created a portal that'll take you back to that time. Go inside. Save your Dawn._

Ash saw a portal of green. He walked up to it, took a deep breath, and jumped inside.

"Ash, thank you so much for showing me Pallet Town!" Ash looked down and saw Dawn. The portal worked! Suddenly, the Shadow Triad appeared. They sent out their Magnezones, and made them use Electric Terrain. Great. So far, he was back at Square One.

Suddenly, Dialga burst out of its Master Ball. It gave a mighty roar, and the paralyzation wore off. Yes! Now, he had a better chance of saving Dawn.

"Ash, since when did you catch Dialga?" Dawn asked.

"Long story. Dialga, use….Roar of Time!" Ash said. A gigantic purple ball appeared in front of Dialga. It aimed at the Shadow Triad and its Magnezones. The purple ball hit them, and they went flying everywhere.

"They will never bother you again." Dialga said, disappearing. That was it. He'd saved Dawn.

"Ash! You explain how you caught Dialga, and what it meant by never bother us again!" Dawn demanded.

Ash explained to his wife everything about how the Shadow Triad killed her, and Gary and he had to get Master Balls to capture Dialga. She smiled.

"You did all that for me?" He nodded. Suddenly, his Xtransceiver rang.

"Hey, Ashy Boy! Dawn's alive! Yay! Come to the Pallet Town Hospital RIGHT NOW!" Gary said before he hung up

"So cute!" Dawn said. Leaf just had her child; a girl named Klissa.

"I think Klissa likes you." Leaf said.

"She looks exactly like you, leaf. She just has her father's eyes." Ash said.

"Ash, next time, make sure you can handle thugs like Shadow Triad." Gary joked.

"That reminds me. Dawn, how is it your fault that they attacked us?" He asked.

"Well, in Unova, i had a Vulpix with me. We were near a Team Plasma building, and the Shadow Triad tried to take my Vulpix. I beat them all, though, and out of happiness, Vulpix used a flamethrower that burned thier building. I think they blame me for destroying that, and they wanted vengeance." Dawn replied. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ash said, hugging her endearingly. "How can I ever be mad at you?"

 **Okay! That's it. This is the last chapter, and please R &R**


End file.
